Umbra
by wickedsistah1024
Summary: Because their first meeting was destined, but their reunion was a promise. A promise that was fulfilled. *IchiRuki*  post ch. 423


Hi everyone! This is just a drabble of sorts. I'm sure every one of us were affected with the recent separation (ch 423), and I wanted to write my own take on it. Sort of. This turned out to be more like my take on the Black Sun and White Moon theme.

**It's written in Inoue Orihime's point of view **(my very first attempt)**,** and I'm worried I messed up her character so forgive me if she seemed unlike her usual self. But please give it a chance.

Pardon my messed up grammar; English isn't my native language and I do not have a beta reader.

I dearly dedicate this to a good friend of mine, **Assault Godzilla**, because our recent conversations Bleach-related and otherwise made me want to write something. And this is how it went. XD

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.**

* * *

I.

**She is like the moon.**

The moon is the most beautiful thing to look at during the night. Staring at it shining down on the Earth outside my window makes me think of dancing fairies and nymphs and fireflies over sparkling water. And of princesses being chased by their princes because they left their glass slipper.

Such is the wonder of the moon.

It is a symbol of hope amidst the darkness. A sign that something much brighter will soon come and take the darkness away.

So beautiful. So..._so graceful_.

Kuchiki-san is the most graceful person I know. She talks with grace, walks with grace, laughs with grace...she does almost everything with practiced sophistication that it didn't surprise me when I found out she was a noble in Soul Society. She is so pretty when she chuckles softly with one hand covering her lips. And the way her eyes—eyes the color of the dark night sky!—would soften every time she looks at me is a very lovely sight.

Demo...Kuchiki-san is most beautiful when she fights. Her eyes always light up with determination as she swings her beautiful white blade with such unparalleled grace that it looks like she is dancing. I remember when we were training together, I would often be distracted when Kuchiki-san released her zanpakutō, because I couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty and elegance.

But just like the moon, she continues to remain a mystery because only a few people dare to ever get close to her and succeed. And while she is without a doubt beautiful even from far away, only those who get close enough can truly appreciate the wonder that Kuchiki-san truly is.

* * *

II.

**He is like the sun.**

The sun is a powerful star that constantly leaks warmth and gives light to the otherwise dark Earth. It is a force that cannot be underestimated for it has the power to greatly affect those that come close to it.

The very first time I was able to feel reiatsu, it was Kurosaki-kun's that I sensed. Perhaps it was because it had been through him that I gained my own powers. I have learned to associate his spiritual pressure with warmth and comfort and security, much like when I am beneath the heavy blanket I put on top of the kotatsu during winter. It is a constant reassuring presence, the way his reiatsu would always just...be there.

And yet..._that day_ came when Kurosaki-kun lost his shinigami powers.

I watched them as they stared each other in the eyes while they said their goodbyes. There had been no tears, no sweet words, or tight embraces and gentle kisses—for which I am secretly thankful for—but still...Kuchiki-san's eyes reflected the emotions that were in Kurosaki-kun's own—gratitude, sadness, longing...

_That day, despite the clear blue sky, it felt like it was gonna rain._

And just like the sun, Kurosaki-kun would shy away from the rain and hide. It was a rain that didn't let on easily, obscuring even the pale light of the moon.

_But like in all fairy tales, the rain always brought with it the promise of a rainbow._

And that day, just as Kurosaki-kun raised his head to stare at the bright sky—there were no clouds in blue heavens that day—I saw something flicker in both of their eyes, something so powerful it shook me and made me want to cry—the promise of a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

III.

**I am like the Earth.**

I am not graceful and elegant like the moon, nor am I warm and strong like the sun. I am but the Earth, the Earth who cannot live without the light of her sun, and be forever indebted to the moon for selflessly reflecting the light of the sun when he rests during the Earth's darkest hours.

It doesn't matter how many lifetimes I live—like the Earth, I would always crave for the warmth only the sun could bring, and admire the untouchable beauty the moon always carried with it.

Just like the Earth, I would always depend on them because I am too weak to stand on my own. I will always be forced to watch as the sun chases after the moon, and as she tails after him in return.

_And just like the Earth, I will be there to witness when they meet again._

* * *

IV.

**Eclipse.**

Their meeting was a rare occasion, though certainly not unique. I have learned that it wasn't the first time a shinigami came in contact with a human. Kurosaki-kun's father is proof of that.

But while it may not be unique, it certainly had been a day that made much impact, a day that would be written in history. Maybe in fairy tales, too...or in poetry and in music.

For their meeting had been beautiful..._and it had been destined._

But nothing, _absolutely nothing_, could be more beautiful than their reunion.

Today, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun and I planned on meeting Kurosaki-kun and then head to Urahara-san's together to discuss the recent turn of events in Karakura-chō. We decided to meet halfway at the park, 10 am. It was a Saturday so we didn't have to worry about schoolwork so much. Senior year is rather busy and we're glad that we still get free time during the weekends.

I arrived a little early, but that was because my apartment was nearby. I stood at the park entrance waiting for the others. I played a little with my hair, now longer than before, and smoothed the invisible wrinkles on my clothes. I tried to dress up a little today, hoping Kurosaki-kun would finally notice me. I blushed at the thoughts in my head and shook them away. We had a problem to face and I couldn't focus on such trivial things at the moment.

I let my hair go and waited. Soon, I saw a small figure with bright orange hair making its way towards the general direction of the park. I got off my casual perch on the metal railings at the park entrance and walked towards the middle of the road. I waved enthusiastically so I could catch his attention, even if he was still far away. I only noticed him because I had been looking at the direction he came from, waiting for him to arrive.

I continued waving my arms around, smiling brightly. He still wasn't looking at me, so I took a deep breath to call him.

"K—"

I stopped. I stopped because another figure, this time from an alleyway, appeared and stepped right in Kurosaki-kun's path. They were still quite a distance from where I stood, but I knew my eyes weren't deceiving me. And the familiar tug in my heart told me it knew as well.

The raven hair, the petite build...

_She was there_. Kuchiki-san was _truly_ there, standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, with her back to me, looking at Kurosaki-kun. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, nor could I see the expressions on their faces. But without hearing a word or catching a glimpse of their reactions, I already knew. I knew that Kurosaki-kun's eyes would light up with an emotion that would be reflected by Kuchiki-san's own. They would probably say but a few words, choosing instead to bask in each other's warmth.

And perhaps...perhaps Kurosaki-kun would _finally _smile.

As much as their first meeting was beautiful and destined, this reunion was a sight to behold. And it was a promise...a promise fulfilled.

Just like when the sun and the moon meet in perfect alignment during an eclipse, with the sun shedding all his warmth on the ethereal form, while the moon wholeheartedly accepts everything the sun has to offer.

And just like in an eclipse, the moon would cast a shadow on the Earth that was left forgotten by the sun, silent as it stared at the beauty of this glorious meeting while darkness continued to consume it.

* * *

**Notes:** Whether Rukia was in her shinigami form or in a gigai during their meeting is left to the readers' imagination. And yes, I'm talking about solar eclipse here, but I felt that it would ruin the mood if I mentioned Solar Eclipse over and over again. ^^

I hope you got the whole Eclipse arrangement with how they were standing in the end. Orihime standing far away, and then Rukia facing Ichigo. Kind of like a solar eclipse, ne? XD

So I think I messed up Orihime's character. Well this is how I actually view her. Innocent and simple-minded (not stupid), and has her fair share of insecurities. I hope it turned out okay. XD

Please please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a lot for reading! :D


End file.
